Fluttershy/Gallery
Season one Fluttershy 2.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fluttershy discovers necklace S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Fluttershy 11.png|The Ticket Master Fluttershy 17.png|Applebuck Season Fluttershy prodding at turtle s01e05.png|Griffon the Brush Off AngerDash.png|Boast Busters Fluttershy staring down the dragon.png|Dragonshy Not impressed.png|Bridle Gossip Fluttershy u so cute E10-W 4.5654.png|Swarm of the Century Fluttershy Pulling Rope.png|Winter Wrap Up Fluttershy oh yay E13-W 4.3257.png|Fall Weather Friends Fluttershy's Dress.png|Suited For Success Fluttershy carrying frogs S1E15.PNG|Feeling Pinkie Keen Fluttershy Hearth shape S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Stare Master 16 9.png|Stare Master S01E19 Fluttershy OhMy.png|A Dog and Pony Show GIYC87 Fluttershy happy 2.png|Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy but why-W 7.0226.png|Over a Barrel Carepony.png|A Bird in the Hoof Bed of butterflies s01e23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Fluttershy S01E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Fluttershy and Twilight S01E25.png|Party of One Angry fluttershy 3.png|The Best Night Ever Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Fluttershy Rainy S02E01.jpg Angel mutating s02e01.png Fluttershy No!.png Fluttershy amongst chaos S2E1.png|Stupid logo... Fluttershy good idea S2 E1-1262.png|I'm loving this good idea! Group-reading-letter.png Fluttershy-looking-up.png Group-shot.png Again.png Celestia Hub fall 2011 promotional video.png Celestia_blue_glow_main_cast_hallway_promotional.jpg Rarity Box.png Mlp201_Cast_worried.jpg Terror W Pinkie.png Terror WO Pinkie.png Empty box main cast 2 S2E01.png Celestia main cast S2E01.png Discord on Twilight and Fluttershy.png|Sorry, forgot to stop being cute. Discord on Pinkie.png Applejack, Twilight and Fluttershy discussing Discord`s riddle S02E01.png FluttershyScared RainbowDashBrave S02E01.png Fluttershy_NoWings_S02E01.png|MY WINGS! Discord_EntranceFrontofLabrynth_S02E01.png Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast_ScaredOfDiscord_S02E01.png Givethemback.png Fluttershy scared S2 E1-W 4.1263.png|Separated from her friends, Fluttershy is becoming afraid. Fluttershy scream.png Fluttershy scream Rarity horn error S2E1.png|Fluttershy screams while Rarity somehow gets her horn back.. Aw Apples8.png Fluttershy1 S02E01.png Fluttershy2 S02E01.png Fluttershy3 S02E01.png Fluttershy4 S02E01.png Fluttershy-denies-bad-friendship.png Fluttershy-notatall.png Fluttershy-notreally.png Fluttershy S02E01.png Fluttershy awfully lucky S2E1w.png|"I think I'm awfully lucky to have friends who want me to be the best I can be." Discord snapping at Fluttershy S2E01.png Discord good sake S2 E1-W 0.0000.png|Fluttershy angers Discord with her kindness. You've been kind too long!.png Fluttershybecomescruel.png|Fluttershy gets corrupted by Discord Fluttershy four butterflies s02e01.png Meanie-fluttershy.png Fluttershy and Twilight S02E02.png Fluttercruel tailwhip twi E1 S2-6.9741.png|Fluttercruel tailwhipping Twilight Sparkle. Fluttershy jostling Pinkie Pie s02e01.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 Pinkie Pie quit it S0202.png|"Ha Ha Ha!" Mama's so proud S2E2.png|"Mama's so proud!" Nighttime S2E2.png Applejack_incoming_S2E2.png|INCOMING! Fluttershy trampling flowers s02e02.png|Mega Flutterjerk trampling flowers. Pinkie Pie2 S02E02.png Fluttercruel_what_wet&clueless_S2E2-W_4.1665.png|"What's soaking wet and clueless?" Fluttercruel YOUR face S2E2-W 4.1667.png|"YOUR FACE!" Spike_crossed_eye_S2E2-W_5.6320.png Spike catches Fluttercruel S2E2.png Pinkie Pie zombie S02E02.png The brute S2E2.png|The brute. Elements of Harmony faulty s02e02.png Fluttercruel back to Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy turning back to herself. Fluttershy1 S02E02.png|umm....no comment Fluttershy salute got it E2S2- W 4.0865.png|"Got it!" Fluttershy2 S02E02.png Fluttershy3 S02E02.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S02E02.png Fluttershy4 S02E02.png Fluttershy5 S02E02.png Fluttershy getting mad.png|Fluttershy doesn't appriceate big dumb meanies Fluttershy motivated s02e02.png|DETERMINATION Fluttershy Dog.jpg Holding down Rainbow Dash s02e02.png EarlyGroupHug_S02E02.png Team Harmony s02e02.png Discord Main ponies S2E2.png Main ponies Elements of Harmony Necklace Pulling S2E2.png Discord Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png Main ponies Spot of Chaos Undone S2E2.png Main ponies Speech3 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance2 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Mocking S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Just Make it Quick S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Confidence S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Shock S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Reactions to Pinkie Pie S2E2.png Main ponies Fierce Determination S2E2.png Main ponies Activating the Elements S2E2.png Kindness activated.PNG Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png Main ponies Elements Fully Activated S2E2.png Friendship_unleashed_S2E2-W_3.0000.png Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png Group_smile_end_S2E2.png|We saved Equestria again! Lesson Zero Fluttershy Bear Growl S2E3.png Fluttershy Bear Kick S2E3.png|fluttershy kick Fluttershy Wrestling a Bear.png|The new ECW (Equestria Championship Wrestling) champion of the world. Winning by tapout! Fluttershy! Fluttershy Wrestling Bear.png|Ninja Fluttershy Attacks! Fluttershy Bear K.O. S2E3.png|K.O. Fluttershy Massaging Bear S2E3.png|A champion wrestler massager? That's something you don't see everyday! Main ponies Picnic S2E3.png Main ponies Confusion S2E3.png Main 5 - Twilight S02E03.png Bon Bon Lyra Heartstrings s02e03.png Main ponies Group Story S2E3.png|Writing a letter to Princess Celestia Main ponies Laughing S2E3.png Luna Eclipsed Fluttershy1 S02E04.png|Oh, it is you...and Nightmare Moon Fluttershy S02E04.png|Nightmare Moon! Fluttershy Nightmare moon reaction S2E4.jpg|"Nightmare Moon" ditto. Fluttershy0 S02E04.png|aahhh Fluttershy2 S02E04.png Fluttershy3 S02E04.png Fluttershy4 S02E04.png|likewise... Fluttershy5 S02E04.png|ok Fluttershy6 S02E04.png|ohk... Fluttershy7 S02E04.png|ok... Fluttershy8 S02E04.png|perfect, lesson over Fluttershy splat S02E04.png| Bang! Fluttersplat! Fluttershy hehe S02E04.png Fluttershy almost there... S02E04.png Fluttershy and P Luna S02E04.png Derpyshy S02E04.png|Derp May the Best Pet Win! Fluttershy S02E07.png Fluttershy, AJ, Rarity ad Twilight.png Fluttershy Sad S2 E7.png Pinkie and Fluttershy S02E07.png|Pinkie helping Fluttershy nod Pinkie and Fluttershy1 S02E07.png Main ponies and pets.png Rainbow Dash and friends.png Fluttershy excited S02E07.png Fluttershy poke Rainbow nose S2E7-W7.png|Poke! Fluttershy making a pose S2E7-W7.png|Fluttershy striking a pose. Fluttershy sings happily.png|Fluttershy Sings with glee as Rainbow Dash looks for her pet. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy sing S2 E7.png Ponies excited S02E07.png Ponies S02E07.png Fluttershy cute stare S2E7-W7.png|Fluttershy using "The Stare!" Well... the cute version. Ponies excited2 S02E07.png Ponies excited3 S02E07.png Ponies2 S02E07.png Ponies excited4 S02E07.png Fluttershy curtain tortoise S2E07.png Ponies excited5 S02E07.png Ponies excited6 S02E07.png Ponies S02E07 (2).png Ponies3 S02E07.png Applejack looking for RD S02E07.png Ponies4 S02E07.png Ponies5 S02E07.png Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash emerges from Well S2E8.png Happy ponies S02E08.png Scootaloo enough words S2E8.png|Fluttershy is doing something back there. Twilight getting to head S2E8-W8.png Applejack and Fluttershy S2E8.PNG Fluttershy S02E08.png Fluttershy's_loling.PNG Rainbow Dash angry S2E08.PNG Fluttershy-doesnt_get_no_costume.PNG Rarity fabulous S2E8-W8.png|I'm being cute in the background Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash Shocked S2E8.PNG Fluttershy_blinks.PNG Main ponies S2E8.png|A little?! Sweet and Elite Sweet and Elite 2.png Surprised Rarity and the crew S2E09.png StaringatRarityS2E9.PNG Sweet and Elite 4.png FluttershyS2E9.PNG Fluttershy holding Opalescence S2E9.PNG|The poor cat Fluttershy petting Opalescence S2E9.PNG|I'll protect you from whoever did this Opalescence Angry S2E9.PNG|Perhaps Fluttershy should give Opal the stare.. Rarity hide by RD S2E9-W9.png|Not the time to say yay. Applejack & Fluttershy covered in cake S2E9.PNG Cake throwdown S2E9.PNG Sweet and Elite 9.png Pony train S2E09.png 5 main ponies partying S02E09.png|Party in the house tonight. Fluttershy with birds S2E9.png|Yup I'm with the birds. Fancypants compliments the crew S2E09.png Secret of My Excess Fluttershy Spike Present S2E10.png The4FriendsGivingGiftsToSpike converted.png Fluttershy on a tree with squirrels S2E10.PNG Fluttershy Scared S2E10.png The brave and the scary pony.png Zooming with Fluttershy S02E10.png Rainbow Fluttershy rescue.png Rarity and Spike safe and sound S02E10.png Fluttershy ecstatic that she and Rainbow Dash actually saved their friends S02E10.png Fluttershy cannot believe she is a heroine S02E10.png|Who's the heroine? This adorable yellow pony is! Ponies in pretty capes S02E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve Hwetrain.png Main ponies in Canterlot S2E11.PNG HearthEve3.png Canterlot play promo image 2 s02e11.jpg Hwetrain.png Fluttershy looking in the mirror S2E11.png Rarity pushing Fluttershy S2E11.png Fluttershy getting mascara S2E11.png Fluttershy looking in the mirror 2 S2E11.png Fluttershy Scared S2E11.png Ftershy.png|Beep Beep I am a box Enemy cloud! S2E11.png|Dat pansy Draw that line Private Pansy S2E11.png|You call that a line...? Around the rock I go S2E11.png|A very polite Private Pansy Rarity yellin & Fluttershy surprised S2E11.png|I don't know what to think about this situation. Foolish enough to hate S2E11.png Nearly frozen S2E11.png We're all ponies S2E11.png Breaking free S2E11.png Brohoof.jpg Baby Cakes Looking through the glass S2E13.PNG Nurse Redheart throwing out Pinkie S2E13.png Fluttershy's_ooh_face_S02E13.png The Last Roundup MLP-S2E14-Fluttershy Rejected.PNG Rarity dusting herself S2E14-W14.png|I'm sad. Main six minus Applejack looking happy S02E14.png MLP-S2E14-She Went Thataway.PNG Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow - you kidding?.S02E14.png|Oh my! MLP-S2E14-Train Ride.PNG MLP-S2E14-Fan Out.PNG Pinkie Pie finds Applejack near the Dodge Junction station S2E14.png MLP-S2E14-Pinkie Point.PNG Rarity she being random S2E14-W14.png|Oh Pinkie being Pinkie. yay... Rarity keeping eye S2E14-W14.png|Worried so soon? Pinkie & Fluttershy working S2E14.png|Please slow down Fluttershy worried S2E14.png Fluttershy scared S2E14.png|''Make it stop!'' Twilight oh no she S2E14-W14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 FluttershyS2E15.PNG|she sooo cute sleeping Fluttershy & Rainbow S2E15.png |futtershy checking if she has pants on Fluttershy Embarrassed S2E15.PNG|nope she doesn't Dash & Fluttershy S2E15.png Pinkie Pie coming out of tent S2E15.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy S2E15.png Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S2E15.png Pinkie Pie excited S2E15.png Pinkie Pie excited 2 S2E15.png Pinkie Pie excited 3 S2E15.png Pinkie Pie hug S2E15.png Pinkie_Pie_hug_2_S2E15.png Happy Fluttershy and mad Rainbow Dash S2E15.png Fluttershy doesn't mind S02E15.png RD frustrated S02E15.png Everypony upset2 S02E15.png 2x15 UhPinkie.png Everypony sad S02E15.png|You got something on your nose Fluttershy Rarity this just dreadful S2E15-W15.png Apple team S02E15.png HaveSomeCiderS2E15.PNG Ciderrd.png Read It and Weep Rainbow Dash whining S02E16.png Pinkie Pie breaking HIPAA S2E16-W16.png|Uhhh...did Pinkie just break a HIPAA rule? Twilight thinking S2E16-W16.png Twilight Sqee! S2E16-W16.png|Did Twilight just steal my trademark!? Twilight huge smile S2E16-W16.png|Did Rainbow just ask what a book is? Rainbow Dash for eggheads S2E16-W16.png|I knew it! Twilight is a egghead. yay... Twilight Fluttershy S02E16.png Rainbow Dash wassup S02E16.png Twilight u go first S2E16-W16.png Twilight out character S2E16-W16.png|Mad Twilight? Rarity not amused S2E16-W16.png|Uh-oh my fans see me wearing clothes! Rarity care less S2E16-W16.png|Fluttershy smiling because she adorable. Rarity and Fluttershy S2E16.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie friends 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Parade S2E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Meal S02E19.png Fluttershy feeding S02E19.png Squirrel fell S02E19.png Too much food S02E19.png Fluttershy box S02E19.png Fluttershy fatmouse S02E19.png|Fluttershy thinks he has eaten a bit too much! Fluttershy feeding Angel S02E19.png Angel kick S02E19.png Fluttershy bowl1 S02E19.png Fluttershy bowl2 S02E19.png Angel dead S02E19.png Angel book S02E19.png Fluttershy leaf S02E19.png FluttersmackedS2E19.PNG Fluttershy book S02E19.png|Fluttershy reading a cookbook given to her by Angel. Fluttershy at Town Square.png Fluttershy's checklist S2E19.png|''Check!'' Asparagas shop S02E19.png Excuse me....PNG Fluttershy_excuse_me_S02E19.png Fluttershy_never_seen_S02E19.png Fluttershy_sigh_S02E19.png Um... Exuse me....PNG Fluttershy speaking into hearing horn S2E19.PNG Old pony buying asparagus S2E19.PNG Teenage ponies pop up S2E19.PNG Rarity call Fluttershy S2E19.png Pinkie_Fluttershy_S02E19.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and Rarity at Town Square.png Pinkie_moving_Fluttershy_S02E19.png Pinkie_ready_S02E19.png Rarity see fall S2E19.png|Why would you do that, Pinkie? Fluttershy_collapsed_S02E19.png Pinkie_no_good_S02E19.png Fluttershy_shocked1_S02E19.png|I'm a DOORMAT?! Rarity pushover darling S2E19.png Rarity using charm S2E19.png|Fluttershy witnessing the world is going to be well. Fluttershy_asparagas_S02E19.png Rarity cute smirk S2E19.png|Oh...Rarity is really an expert. yay. Rarity what else S2E19.png|Why is it dark all of a sudden. Fluttershy_derp_S02E19.png|Is Fluttershy in derp mode? Fluttershy_bit_S02E19.png|Fluttershy: 1 Bit! Fluttershy_stop_S02E19.png|2 Bits! Fluttershy_2bits_S02E19.png|Fluttershy gives 2 Bits, not wanting to argue Pinkie Pie fight.png|Pinkie Pie steps up and demands 1 Bit! Laughing_S02E19.png|Mwahahahaha!! Rarity & Pinkie Pie Always right S2E19.png|Oh. Rarity and Pinkie Pie are right. Rarity_chatting_S02E19.png|Rarity telling something to Fluttershy. Fluttershy found something.png Fluttershy_paying_S02E19.png|I didn't know those wings could be used like hands! Fluttershy_shocked2_S02E19.png Rarity recommend S02E19.png|Fluttershy receives moral support from Rarity. Fluttershy_sweet_S02E19.png|Fluttershy being sweet. Fluttershy_fluttering_S02E19.png|Fluttershy fluttering. Fluttershy_sexy_S02E19.png|Fluttershy being sexy. Fluttershy_smile1_S02E19.png|How's this! Fluttershy_smile2_S02E19.png|I guess this ain't working... Pinkie_recommend_S02E19.png Fluttershy_pay_big_S02E19.png Stopping_Fluttershy_S02E19.png|You're doing things all wrong!! Rarity walk away S2E19.png|I? Walk away? Fluttershy_standup_S02E19.png Fluttershy_shocked3_S02E19.png Upset fluttershy.png Lemon_Hearts_win_S02E19.png|Lemon Hearts wins! Fluttershy_sad1_S02E19.png Fluttershy_sad2_S02E19.png Rarity walk away S2E19.png Fluttershy_apologize_S02E19.png Fluttershy_kicked_out_S02E19.png Fluttershy_mail_S02E19.png Fluttershy_doormat_S02E19.png|I'm a doormat... Fluttershy_pamphlet_S02E19.png Fluttershy_popup_S02E19.png Fluttershy declare promise S2E19.png|As Celestia is my witness...*sigh* Rarity does it better. Fluttershy_goat_S02E19.png S2E19_Daisy_and_Bon_Bon.png Fluttershy_blown_away_S02E19.png Fluttershy_end_row_S02E19.png Derpy_in_the_Crowd_S2_E19.png Fluttershy_scared_S02E19.png S2E19_Rose_and_Lilly_step_aside.png Fluttershy_me_S02E19.png Fluttershy_chosen_S02E19.png FluttershyTakingStageS2E19.PNG Fluttershy's eyes S02E19.png Fluttershy's sour smile.PNG Fluttershy coming to the stage.png S2E19 Fluttershy Flick1.png S2E19 Fluttershy Flick2.png Fluttershy Being assertive S2E19.png Iron Will scolding Fluttershy about her apologetic ways S02E19.png Fluttershy trying to be assertive.png Fluttershy attempting to be assertive against the goat S02E19.png Iron Will lift Fluttershy up.png Iron Will holding Fluttershy S2E19.png Putting your hoof down.png Fluttershy being cute and happy S2E19.png Fluttershy hose S02E19.png Fluttershy_walking_to_Hayseed_S2E19.png Fluttershy talking to Mr. Greenhooves S2E19.png Fluttershy talking to Mr. Greenhooves 2 S2E19.png Fluttershy_walking_away_S2E19.png Mr. Greenhooves talking to Fluttershy S2E19.png Fluttershy_remembering_her_training_S2E19.png Fluttershy_manning_up_S2E19.png Fluttershy_standing_on_hose_S2E19.png Fluttershy_blocking_water_S2E19.png Mr. Greenhooves backing up to Fluttershy S2E19.png Fluttershy_pleased_with_herself_S2E19.png Fluttershy_pleased_with_herself_2_S2E19.png Fluttershy ahem S02E19.png Cherry Berry wait1 S02E19.png Cherry Berry chatting S02E19.png Cherry Berry irritated S02E19.png Cherry Berry wait2 S02E19.png Frowning Fluttershy S2E19.png Fluttershy about to rock S2E19.png Fluttershy ready to kick S02E19.png S2E19 Fluttershy kicks cart.png S2E19 Bon Bon covered in trash.png Fluttershy snicker S02E19.png Fluttershy standing.PNG|Fluttershy standing... Smile! Fluttershy S02E19.png Sugarcube Corner S02E19.png Fluttershy enter S02E19.png Long line S02E19.png Shoeshine evil face S02E19.png Shoeshine fast move S02E19.png S2E19 Fluttershy line cut.png Fluttershy hey! S02E19.png Shoeshine maybe S02E19.png S2E19 Fluttershy spin.png Fluttershy angry S02E19.png S2E19 Fluttershy in pony face.png Shoeshine sorry S02E19.png Fluttershy glare S02E19.png Speed backing1 S02E19.png Speed backing2 S02E19.png Fluttershy evil smile S02E19.png Fluttershy about to wrath S2E19.png S2E19 Pinkie Pie punch on head.png Taxi pony S02E19.png Angry Fluttershy.PNG|Grrr... Verry angry Fluttershy-PYHD.PNG|Angry Fluttershy S2E19 fluttershy fight in taxi.png|fluttershy fight for a taxi Fluttershy asserts her assertiveness S2E19.png|You make me angry!! Fluttershy shout S02E19.png New Fluttershy.png Flutterscream S2E19.png Fluttershy_scaring_animals_S2E19.png Fluttershy mail2 S02E19.png Fluttershy mail1 S02E19.png S2E19 fluttershy wrong mail.png Mail pony S02E19.png Pinkie neck twist S02E19.png Flutterbellow S2E19.png|"I am Fluttershy, hear me roar!" Brain poke S2E19.png Rarity holding Pinkie S02E19.png Defiant Fluttershy S2E19.png Rarity confronting S02E19.png Pinkie sexy style1 S02E19.png Pinkie sexy style2 S02E19.png Pinkie and new fluttershy S2E19.jpg New Fluttershy 1 S2E19.png Pinkie and rarity cry run S2E19.jpg Flutterroar S2E19.png New fluttershy 2 S2E19.jpg Fluttersnarl S2E19.png Fluttershy monster S2E19.png Realisation S2E19.png Realisation 2 S2E19.png I feel a fanfic coming S2E19.png|I feel a fanfic coming... Sad Fluttershy S2E19.png|Assertive Fluttershy is lonely Fluttershy Sad Fluttershy 2 S2E19.png Scared Fluttershy S2E19.png Scared Fluttershy 2 S2E19.png S2E19 Iron Will thumbs.png S2E19 Iron Will lean.png S2E19 Iron Will mean.png S2E19 Iron Will assertive machine.png Machine s2e19.jpg Uhh no s2e19.jpg S2E19 Iron Will yelling fluttershy.png S2E19 Iron will goat stand.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie around Fluttershy S2E19.png|Yay... Group hug S2E19.png Rarity always loved S2E19.png|Glad to have the old Fluttershy back. Rarity crying in joy S2E19.png Pinkie Pie crying in joy S2E19.png Pinkie Rarity Fluttershy hugs S2E19.png|Fluttershy's friends still love her Fluttershy watching animals eat S2E19.png Fluttershy not amused S2E19.png|you want to go on the bunny fire? Jumping up and down Angel S2E19.png Fluttershy stare S2E19.png|The Stare Master has returned It's About Time Fluttershy crawl S2E20.png|fluttershy busy with many packages Twilight and Fluttershy S02E20.png Twilight with glasses S2E20.png Rarity question face 2 S2E20.png|Fluttershy is taking a quick nap. Rarity feels shockwave S2E20.png|Oh my! What was that? Rarity oh theres Twilight S2E20.png|Wow. I'm amazed how calm Fluttershy is. Fluttershy rubbing Cerberus' belly S2E20.png|Fluttershy, the three-headed dog whisperer. Fluttershy with Cerberus S2E20.png Pinkie running S2E20.png Dragon Quest Rd dragging fluttershy promo s02e21.png Rainbow Dash pushing Fluttershy S2E21.png|Come on Fluttershy, let's go! Rainbow Dash struggling Fluttershy door S2E21.png Rainbow Dash struggling Fluttershy door 2 S2E21.png Twilight trying to convince Fluttershy S2E21.png Fluttershy resisting S2E21.png Rainbow Dash struggling Fluttershy door 3 S2E21.png Rainbow Dash showing photo to Fluttershy S2E21.png Butterfly migration photo S2E21.png|migration of butterflies Rainbow Dash agitating Fluttershy S2E21.png Fluttershy not looking happy S2E21.png Fluttershy about to say NO S2E21.png|"I said... Fluttershy yell S2E21.png|..NO!" Rainbow Dash about to be Fluttercharged S2E21.png Fluttershy pummelling into Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|Falcon PUNCH! Fluttershy run to window S2E21.png Fluttershy totally not reusing animation poses S2E21.png|Ready to break through the window! Fluttershy opening window S2E21.png|...or not. Fluttershy preparing to pounce S2E21.png Fluttershy window leap S2E21.png|Fluttershy escapes Twilight watching Fluttershy run S2E21.png Hurricane Fluttershy Fluttershy_Pushup_S02E22.png Determined_Fluttershy_S02E22.png S2E22Fluttershy Wings.jpg S2E22Death By Cuteness.jpg Ponyville Confidential Fluttershy_and_Angel_S02E23.png Miscellaneous Concept Art Lauren Faust Posey.jpg|The original design by Lauren Faust based on the G1 pony. Her name was Posey. Fluttershy Suprised Sketch.jpg Fluttershy Singing to Birds Sketch.jpg Fluttershy TheStare Sketch.jpg Fluttershy Earth Pony Sketch.jpg Toys Posey.jpg|Posey, the pony that Fluttershy is based on Sky_Skimmer.jpg Other FluttershyandAngel.png|Fluttershy sharing kindness (and an apple) with her bunny friend, Angel Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png Fluttershy-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-20524085-570-402.jpg FluttershyHiRes.png|How can you not love her? Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 1.png Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 2.png Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 3.png Fluttershy_Hearth's_Warming_Eve_Card_Creator.PNG|From the Flash game Card Creator CastleCreator Fluttershy.png Fluttershy bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Image promoting the Bridesmaid pony toy set Fluttershy Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 2 Category:Fluttershy images